Nikki Baccario
'Nikki Delilah Baccario '''is a main character in the ''Maloley Empire. Nikki is a fighter. She loves her bestfriend Vivicah and would do anything to protect her. She is violent and she has anger issues. She doesn't love but when she does, she loves hard. Her mother is a suffering drug addict in rehab while her dad is an alcoholic who constantly abused her. She turned to the Maloley Mafia as family. Those were her real brothers. They loved her for who she was. And although they never liked to admit it, she always saved their asses. But then, when she suddenly made other friends, they would kill those friends. She was upset, broken, and sad. Until Vivicah Lynn Hollingsworth came along, She refused that the boys would kill her favorite bestfriend. And surprisingly, they didn't. Thanks to Nikki, Vivicah stayed alive and the two are still bestfriends. Nikki would protect Vivicah even if it meant hurting her brothers aswell. Vivicah is her only sister. Nikki helps other although she needs help. She takes no shit and can tear you to shreds if you mess with her. She dislikes being reminded of how much pain she's been through, which is why Nate is the only one in the Mafia who can manipulate her. She's learned to not tolerate any of Nate's shit and she'll usually call him out on it in the first place. Relationships Nate Maloley Her relationship with Nate is a pretty complicated one. He is the only one in the Mafia who can manipulate her. He uses her weaknesses against her to get her to do what he wants. She has no time for any of his bullshit and she never passes up the chance to call him out on any dumb shit that he does. Jack Johnson Her relationship with Johnson is like Yin-Yang. They're the complete opposite. He is light and she is dark. Johnson has this sort of wisdom that pulls Nikki back to earth. They both love to talk about life and just analyze life. When she is angry, he helps her see the brighter side of things. When he is sad, she helps him see the brighter side. Her sarcasm completes his knowledge. These two are a duo who will always help each other and come to each other for advice. In Season 2, When Johnson has thinks Sutton is going to turn out like Minnie, he comes to Nikki for advice. Nikki tells him that he should "Love her through everything and be the best she can." and after she gives him the advice, he looks at her. Not like a regular smile- It was a smile filled with adoration. Nikki never felt so appreciated. The guy she actually loved from years ago had left her, her babydaddy loved her as a sister, and here's Johnson: someone who always appreciated her and never left her through everything. He was always there for her. She asks him "What are you staring at, idiot?" and he simply says, "You, duh." and he pecks her lips. It's unstated how Johnson really feels for Nikki. Vivicah Lynn Hollingsworth Her relationship with Vi is another Yin-Yang. Complete opposites. Vi is so light and innocent while Nikki is filled with darkness. Vi has a sense that everyone should be nice and have a heart while Nikki.. strongly doesn't believe in that sense. Nikki is overprotective of Vi and she will protect her from anyone. The two have this special bond that is inseperable. Vivicah changes Nikki in a good way, she brings the good out of Nikki. Vivicah is the reason why Nikki doesn't do half the things she wants to do. Sammy Wilk u n d e r c o n s t r u c t i o n a y e e e e e